


Wanna stay with you

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 回到英國的Newt，在港口撿到一隻幼年版的Credence。





	1. Chapter 1

終於回來了。

踏上英國的土地，Newt呼吸著熟悉的空氣，放鬆的伸展四肢。

這一次在紐約發生太多事情，沒能救下Credence，被Gellert Grindelwald取代的Graves部長直到現在還下落不明，讓他的心裡始終有些陰影。還好最後有達成去紐約的目標——讓Frank回去牠的故鄉；Gellert Grindelwald被抓住則是另一件好事。

算起來還算過得去？

他聳聳肩，提起綁好的皮箱離開港口。

一邊快步行走一邊思考接下來的行程，卻隱約感覺有些不太對勁。

好像有什麼跟在他的後面。

他裝作不經意的瞥頭一看，港口來往的人太多，沒有看到可疑的人物，或許那個人很擅長偽裝？

他悄悄抽出魔杖握在手中，沒有改變移動的速度持續往港口角落前進，一個閃身鑽進了狹小的巷弄中，他握緊魔杖對著入口，準備給鬼祟的跟蹤者迎頭痛擊。

「Expell......噢......」一個瘦小的身影跌跌撞撞的在巷口出現，被巷口堆放的雜物絆倒在地。  
念到一半的咒語馬上被Newt吞回去，魔杖隨便往口袋一插，連忙向前把跌倒的小傢伙扶起來。

「你還好嗎？」他讓小傢伙坐在他的皮箱上，掏出手帕蹲下身來幫他擦手。「抱歉我以為是其它人，你怎麼會一直跟著我？」

小傢伙安靜的坐著，沒有回答Newt的問題，默默的讓Newt拉起他的手擦去撲了滿手的泥土。剛剛的跌倒其實沒有受什麼傷，只有一點紅腫，而陳舊的疤痕慢慢出現在拭去髒污的小小手掌上。

「我無意冒犯，但是你手上的傷......」意識到小孩的安靜，他抬頭看著小孩的臉，試圖表示善意跟他溝通，才發現這孩子的五官看起來這麼熟悉。

黑髮黑眼，蒼白的膚色，熟悉的五官還有笨拙的髮型，還有手上許多的傷痕，除了年紀小的多之外，簡直是Credence的翻版。

Newt有些困惑，暗黑怨靈在他的面前被擊散，應該是已經死去了，那麼現在出現在他眼前的小孩子，會是什麼呢？

或許當時的暗黑怨靈並沒有真的消失，而是最後存活下來了，並且偷偷跟著他來到英國？Newt的心裡燃起一絲希望。

「你認識我嗎？」他看著男孩的眼睛，激動的問。

男孩搖搖頭。

「那你怎麼跟著我呢？」

男孩閃躲著避開了他的視線，沒有回答。

「那麼，你知道你叫什麼名字嗎？」

男孩偷看了Newt一眼，緊緊咬住嘴唇。

過了良久，正當Newt以為他不會說了，打算想個辦法先把他帶回家時，男孩說話了，用耳語的聲音，小小聲的說：「Cred......Credence......我的名字是Credence。」


	2. Chapter 2

雖然Scamander家族是英國的大世家，不會連馬車都坐不起，但是Newt一直以來的習慣讓他更喜歡依靠自己的能力做事。

帶著一個孩子，還是可能是暗黑怨主的孩子，Newt難得奢侈一會坐了魔法馬車。

看著一上車就恨不得把自己縮進角落減少存在感的Credence，Newt既心酸又頭痛。  
Credence一直戒備著四周，好像稍微有些動靜他就會逃跑，卻又毫無反抗的跟著他走。短暫的交談只得到了他的名字這個訊息，Credence其它的事好像都不記得了。

發現Newt的注視，Credence的背彎得更低了，小臉都快埋到腿上。Newt只好轉開視線，伸手托住下巴掩飾自己的不自在。

一路沈默無語，馬車緩緩駛向Scamander家的大宅。

駕駛馬車的妖精跳下車把車廂的車門打開，車門旁的魔法階梯自動延展開來，一階一階的排好。一旁的Credence被神奇的魔法道具吸引住，目不轉睛的看著每一個過程，不知不覺的從最裡面的角落把上半身探出來。

還是個小孩子啊。

至少目前看來Credence對魔法沒有反感，反而是很好奇的，Newt鬆了一口氣，率先跳下馬車，朝向Credence攤開掌心：「來吧，Credence我們到家了。」

他很有耐心的等著，臉上掛著平時靦腆溫柔的笑，手舉得相當平穩，幸好這次Credence沒有讓他等太久，小手慢慢的伸出來，臉上的表情猶疑不定，在他的手快要碰觸到Newt手的那一刻他退縮了，可惜Newt沒有給他後悔的機會，馬上緊緊握住他的手，讓Credence又緊張的低下頭。

「小心點，這裡有階梯。」Credence順從的跟著Newt的力道走，頭低得極低，沒有在看路。他已經走到馬車邊緣了，怕他踩空跌倒，Newt皺著眉頭輕聲的提醒。

「我可以的，先生。」Credence加快腳步，噠噠噠的跑下階梯站到Newt旁邊，他小心翼翼的抬頭看了Newt一眼，小手還被握在Newt手裡。

真好，先生的手好溫暖。他想。

「來，我們進去。」拋給妖精一個金加隆，妖精飛快的駕著馬車走了。Newt另一手拿起皮箱，一手牽著Credence，朝著Scamander老宅走去。

眼前的莊園是Credence看過最美的地方。大門的柵欄在他們靠近的同時打開，門後是一條短短的小徑，兩旁種著不知名的花草，有亮晶晶的生物飛來飛去。小徑後的房子就像城堡一樣——對他來說，有著閃亮的紅瓦、閣樓、漂亮的玻璃窗，牆面上攀爬著藤蔓，開著粉嫩的小花，小鳥在一旁的樹上歌唱，毛絨絨的生物不時會跑到小徑上，一切都奇妙的好像夢一樣。

門口的雕像向他們行禮，沈重的木門緩緩打開。壁爐內燃著火光，牆面上飄浮著燭光，把室內照得通明。

噼啪的聲響出現，一個年老的Houseelf出現在他們面前：「歡迎您回來，老爺跟夫人受邀到羅馬尼亞拜訪了，Theseus少爺去執行任務，沒有人在家，有什麼能為您服務的？」

蒼老的Houseelf個性十分沈穩，絲毫沒有其它Houseelf神經質的樣子。他朝Newt一鞠躬，伸手接過Newt手上的箱子。

「麻煩你準備一間客房，還有先找一些小時候的衣服，等一下送到我的房間來，這是Credence，以後會跟我們一起生活。」Newt鄭重的跟雙方介紹，「Credence，這是Tucci，我們家的家庭小精靈，以後你有需要的時候可以呼喚他。」

「你好，Tucci先生。」Credence更靠近了Newt一點，怯怯的小小聲的說。

「不用先生，叫我Tucci就好了，Credence少爺。」Houseelf搖搖頭，噼啪一響消失在空氣中。

Newt蹲下身跟Credence平視，右手還拉著Credence的手，他伸出左手將Credence空著的那隻手一起握住，示意他好好的看著他。

「以後這裡就是你的家，你願意跟我一起生活嗎？」Credence遲疑的點點頭隨後又快速的搖頭，下一秒就被Newt抱了起來，他故意忽略Credence 掙扎的動作，讓他摟住自己的脖子，他輕快的說：「那麼，讓我們先把你好好的整理一下，吃飽了、睡飽了，之後再來想其它的事情好嗎？」

Credence的手緊緊抓住Newt背後的大衣，把臉藏在Newt的胸口，年輕的奇獸飼育學家哼著歌，抱著小男孩愉快的往屋內走去。

大門悄悄的關上，魔法的光芒一閃而逝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設Credence失去力量變小以後，忘記很多事情，但是有些本能的事情是忘不掉的。例如他潛意識中對人有戒心（以前被霸凌），會過度害怕犯錯（害怕被鞭打），想降低自己的存在感（不讓養母有更多機會處罰他），但是沒有失去對美好的渴望，也渴望力量。  
> 會讓他忘記很多事情是希望他重生後能夠有一個美好的人生，抹去之前的痛苦能更好的接受別人的善意，而不是一開始就懼怕的遠離。  
> 他不是傻子，在愛的正確引導下，他會成為一個能力卓越的巫師。


	3. Chapter 3

Credence把自己一半的臉埋入水裡，咕嘟咕嘟的吐著氣泡，睜著大眼看著瓷磚上不停游來游去的鯉魚圖騰。

他費了好大的勁才說服——好吧是一段長時間無聲的抗議——Newt讓他一個人洗澡。

或許他不應該拒絕Newt。他懵懂的想著。在Scamander家這麼大的浴室裡，只有他一個人，實在太令他不安了。

他不知道Newt是誰，在他察覺他無意識地跟著Newt的時候，已經是他被Newt發現用魔杖指著，然後他跌了一跤的那個情況。

他並不是什麼都不知道，只是腦袋中好像有一層薄紗，讓他只能隱約看到一些輪廓，卻看不到真相。他下意識害怕他自己說的每一句話，以及他對事情所有的反應，每做出一個動作，他就會害怕突如其來的鞭子還有責罵。他只知道他不敢反抗，他不能反抗，可是他不知道原因。

他不知道為什麼要他要跟著Newt，好像他覺得在Newt身邊他會有安全感，不用再擔心受怕。

從遇到Newt開始到現在，先生沒有打他，沒有責怪過他，還會溫柔地跟他說話。

他把身體更往下沉了一點，池水快要沒過他的頭頂了。他覺得心裡暖暖的，兩手交握著，回想Newt給他的那個擁抱。

「梅林的鬍子啊，Credence你怎麼了？！」

偷偷打開浴室的門看Credence狀況的Newt看到整隻泡在水裡的小孩兒，嚇得連自己在偷看都忘了，連忙衝進浴室，兩手把Credence從水裡撈起來，平常不太靈光的無杖魔法都靈活起來了，一條浴巾飄過來，抹去Credence臉上的水珠，再把他裹起來。

沒想到Newt會跑進來的Credence也愣住了，他僵住任由那條毛巾在他身上蹭來蹭去。

「我只是想泡一下……」他喏喏的小聲地說。

「下次想泡澡不要把頭也埋進去好嗎？」Newt鬆了口氣，揉了一把Credence短短的頭髮，「洗好了嗎？我們該用晚餐了。」

「好了，先生。」

「好，我請Tucci準備一些衣服，就放在這裡，我很抱歉只能先給你穿我小時候的衣服，之後再給你準備新的。」他牽著Credence的手到一旁放衣物的矮几旁，「需要我幫忙嗎？」

「這些足夠好了，謝謝您，先生。」

「以後不用叫我先生，你可以叫我Newt，不過我們可以慢慢來沒關係。」Newt忍不住又摸了一下Credence的短髮，小孩兒的頭髮暨細又軟，就像小動物柔軟的毛皮，搭配上他純粹信賴的目光，簡直讓人心軟的一蹋糊塗。「我就在門外，有困難就呼喚我。」

「好的……先生。」Credence鼓起勇氣想直接稱呼Newt的名字，他不想讓Newt失望，但是他還是做不到。

他瑟縮了一下，用眼角偷偷看著Newt，沒有看到他想像中憤怒的目光。Newt朝他笑了笑，踏出浴室，並輕輕的關上門。

-

Credence推開門，小心翼翼的朝門外看去，開門的聲音驚動了靠在一旁牆壁思考的Newt。

Credence穿著簡單的白色長袖襯衫，配一條簡單的黑色吊帶短褲，短髮有些凌亂，浴室的熱氣徵得他的臉紅通通的，看起來格外無害，就像一個普通的五歲小男孩，讓Newt心中的保護慾更旺盛了。

看出Credence的不安，Newt靠近他蹲下來，以一個相對平等的視線，溫和的說：「幸好很合適，不然我們就得用一點點”小方法”來解決了。」他招喚來一把梳子，替Credence梳順了頭髮，「這樣夠完美了。準備好用晚餐了嗎，我的小紳士？」

Credence受寵若驚的點點頭，遲疑的伸出他的小手，主動牽住Newt的手。

Newt小聲的哇了一聲，隨後把Credence攔腰抱起來。

「這樣會快一些，Tucci已經等很久了，我們不該讓他等太久對嗎？」不等Credence反應過來，他抱著小孩飛快的衝出臥房，跑下樓梯，直接跑進了餐廳，把Credence放在他旁邊的椅子上。

「您這樣子很容易跌倒的，少爺。」蒼老的Houseelf劈啪一聲出現在餐桌的另一頭。

「抱歉Tucci，這麼晚了Credence餓了，特殊時候要用特殊的方法。」Newt朝Credence擠擠眼，做了一個有些誇張的表情。

Tucci不太認同的皺眉，還是抬手彈指，讓熱騰騰的晚餐出現在他們面前的餐盤上。

「用餐愉快，少爺們。」很快的他又消失在空氣中。

「快吃吧，沒有解決餐盤裡的食物，可是沒有甜點的喔。」Newt拉起Credence的手讓他握住刀叉，再把放滿食物的餐盤拉的更靠近他一點，期待的看著他，「快嚐嚐，你會愛上它們的。」

-

那天晚上Credence久違的吃撐了，吃下滿滿一盤的食物，好幾個小麵包，最後還有熱茶跟甜點。其實他到一半的時候就已經飽了，可是看到Newt期待的眼神，他又覺得他可以再吃一點。

他躺在鬆軟的大床上，看著一旁窗外漫天的星斗，身上穿著合身的睡衣，肚子飽飽的，他覺得他從來沒有這麼幸福過。

眼淚悄悄的在他不知道的時候流下來了，他伸手用袖子把淚水抹掉，他希望這不是夢。

就算是夢，那也足夠了。

他閉上眼，眼角帶著未乾的淚痕，很快的進入夢鄉。

站在臥房外的Newt看著熟睡的Credence，安心的關上門。

『晚安，祝你好夢，Credence。』他在心裡說。他吹熄門外的魔法油燈，悄悄走回自己的房間。


End file.
